Saiki's movie night
by Draconismin
Summary: Saiki didn't know watching horror can sound suspiciously like pornography. Yet Kaidou certainly could surprise him from time to time when he was (obliviously) determined.


Saiki sat on the sofa in Kaidou's bedroom, idly eating his share of coffee jelly while watching his friend's reaction when he picked out the thing that the blue-haired boy dreaded most

"Scariest movie of all times? Fffft, sounds fake as hell" The other laughed nervously when he read the summary written on the horror label.

Ara ara, then what are those jumbled thoughts that I just heard?

The psychic slightly amused, finding his decision to stay at the chuunibyou's house to watch movies so he could avoid a date with Teruhashi maybe enjoyable after all. Going on date with the girl could cause so much unwanted attention. Spending the time with Kaidou, instead, was much quieter. He could enjoy the other's company, when the blue-haired boy wasn't babbling about Dark Reunion business.

"Don't scream when it starts."

_Just you see, I will be nonchalant the whole time and be the coolest guy ever! To be able to watch horror movie and brush it off. Gahhh I'm so cool._

Yeah, Saiki snorted, and just to be sure, he put on his ring when his friend kneel on the ground to put the movie in the TV. One source of screaming was more than enough for him. No need Kaidou's inner thoughts, which was in full panicking mode at the moment, to make his eardrum and head worse.

Ah, peace. He sighed when he was greeted with a satisfying silence, taking another slice of his delicious jelly.

But, it would be nice, once in a while. A chance to watch movie with somebody like an ordinary person.

He thought, as the screen flashed and Kaidou returned to his seat on the sofa, draping his black blanket over him.

He was 10 minutes into the movie when it started. The blue-haired boy shifted around besides him when a particular eerie music theme began, fingers clawed tightly around his rumpled clothes.

Hmm?

Though it was really strange that Kaidou didn't make any high pitched noise yet. The boy was easily spooked as hell. He seems determined this time not to scream and be nonchalant. Saiki's curiosity got the best of him, and he studied the other, already embraced the possibility to be temporary deaf in case the other gave up.

On the screen, thunder flashed in the middle of the storm with no warning, accompanied by a loud roar. Kaidou's eyes squeezed shut tight, his body trembling, though no sound left out.

_You don't need to try so hard_. Now Saiki kinda wanted to pull his ring off, just to know what were inside the anxious boy's head at the moment. He looked like he was being bullied and tried to endure it.

It made Saiki felt... entertained. The psychic briefly wondered if this was sadistic.

After a while, Kaidou hesitated opening his eyes. His hands clumsily toying around with the usual red cloth wrapped around his arms. The blue-haired boy looked at the cloth with feigned interest to break away from the tension of the movie for a second, then reluctantly returned to the screen.

The characters were talking and shouting at each others, as they don't want to be held responsible for a gruesome corpse found the day before. Meanwhile, a menacing look was glued on them through the windows, promising more spine-chilling scenes to come

As the movie dragged on and more people being killed, Kaidou's breathing turned ragged. He bit his lips, trying to stop his horrified scream from erupted. His eyes were watering from all the jump scares, all the surprised bloody scenes, begging to look anywhere but the television screen. But he was stubborn.

And the psychic patiently waited, till the serial killer made his moves, by tearing the victim apart with his knife.

A weak, small moan voiced along with the unlucky girl's shattering scream.

What the..?

Kaidou hastily held his hands on his mouth, probably pretending to shed some pity on the poor girl. Albeit he tried really hard not to scream along with her.

_It just a horror movie.._

Saiki thought, already abandoned the movie, finding Kaidou's effort much more enjoyable to observe. And for some reasons, making himself felt pleasant sensation. The movie focused too much on gore and realistic gruesome scenes anyway. But Saiki didn't mind.

His friend did. Apparently.

His left hand still clamped tight around his mouth. His face flushed like he was struck with fever. A scared sob threatened to escape his abused lips, which tingling with pain from being bitten hard so as not to make any sound. His remaining hand clutched into the sheet, shaking lightly.

The serial killer laughed like a maniac he was. Saiki thought he picked on some strange frightened low soft sound from the other boy as a reaction in the middle of all that loud laughter.

"Nnnh.. it's too much" The blue-haired boy whined from watching the antagonist stabbed the poor girl multiple times, drawing the knife as slow as possible. Voice hoarse from all the screaming, the helpless girl only could groan and waved her hands around in an act of desperation.

Wait, wasn't her the protagonist?

Anyway,..

Kaidou tensed every time the knife sharply thrushed down, eyes squeezed shut, teeth bitten into his hand, his heart racing.

"Stop.. I-i mean, she can't take it anymore" He whimpered softly, hardly managed to voice his thought, and back to bite his hand again because he sweared to god he already used all of his Black Wing power to compose himself. Or else he would have scream so hard. Why did they have to invent horror movie? Why? Why this movie? What the fuck with those unnecessary killings?

"Should I stop?" Saiki asked, hand holding the remote. His words somehow matched with the serial killer's, amused and low, that this made both of them jumped in their seats.

Disabling his power could be inconvenient at times. The psychic mused

"Wha- Saiki?" The blue-haired boy finally turned to Saiki, then eyed the remote, his one and only ticket to save him from hell. But then he had to admit that he was scared...

"What are you talking about. Just go on. I can take more than this" He bragged, foolish as he was "Or are you scared? You're scared right Saiki?"

If the psychic didn't know any better, he'd had thought that they were doing something really inappropriate. And what were those misleading words anyway?

Still...

"Huh? Saiki? Where are you going? Toilet? Okay.."


End file.
